


Under the Moon

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Palermo is topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Andrés, Sergio's younger brother, seems to have taken a liking to his older brother's best friend Martín. Martín, however, notices the younger man's intentions and gives him what he wants.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 25





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an alternate version of LCDP where Andrés is the younger brother and crushes on Martín - I just thought of this random cute idea and had to write it :D
> 
> -I love love love top Palermo  
> -god I hope this isn't too fluffy
> 
> Enjoy :D

Martín looked up with raised brows as the young Andrés stepped in. Ever since his friend Sergio had recruited him for his big plan, in fact their plan, as they thought of it together before meeting Andrés, he had noticed him more than usual lately. He strode over to Martín as he was looking down at the papers. Martín was so focused that he didn't strike up a conversation first.

"Did you come up with all of this?" 

Martín looked up as he saw the other man with a curious face. 

"Sergio and you did some work, but most of it is from me, yes," he replied, still trying to solve his current problem. Andrés didn't seem to want to spend his time here being quiet. 

"Astonishing. My brother told me how good you are at this, I mean, you are an engineer. I come up with a lot, but this, this is art," he said, his eyes wide and fascinated. The Royal Mint. The Bank of Spain. All of it was a dream of the brothers ever since they were young. Martín had immediately loved the whole thing. He got something out of it as well, after all. Sergio was his best friend, and he wouldn't be able to refuse helping him. Martín however appreciated Andrés' admiration. Sergio was too logical and even cold all the time.

"Yes?"

Martín couldn't bite back his slightly arrogant smirk, casually crossing his arms while he leaned against the table. He wasn't stupid. Andrés had been following him around like a puppy for the last weeks. Not that it bothered him. Not at all.

"You think that I am good? How good?" Martín asked. "Better than the old guy?"

Andrés chuckled. 

"Well, don't tell my dear brother, but I think that you see something in this that he doesn't see. I always looked at it from another point of view. It's not just about stealing. It's-"

Andrés was stopped as Martín suddenly stood before him, one hand on his arm, slowly pushing him against the table. 

"Why don't you quit the talking and tell me what you really want?"

Andrés felt his face heat up. Martín tilted his head. He had caught him, and it amused him. Andrés didn't seem to have any problems with his current position.

"You've been following me. Staring at me. Watching me. _Drawing me_ ," he whispered. Andrés was surprised at that part.

"You saw it?" He almost seemed a bit embarrassed, but he tried to hide it with his cocky, usual attitude. "I think you talk about things that you wish you would have seen. Staring? Maybe you stared at me first," he replied. Martín laughed and shook his head, and Andrés didn't even resist at all when Martín lifted him up to make him sit on top of the table. Andrés' eyes were fixed on his, and for a moment, Martín saw that confidence fade and found a soft expression instead. Martín's hands were making their way down Andrés' ass, and he was ready to plant a kiss on his lips while pulling him toward him.

Frantic steps were heard, and Andrés immediately jumped off the table, obvious irriation on his face as the door opened. Sergio came in, adjusting his glasses like he always did. He looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the papers that Martín had been looking at a few moments ago. Martín re-took his usual position and put his hands on his hips. 

"Anything new, Martín? I think I found something that we could use to our advantage."

As Sergio and Martín continued to talk, Andrés resisted showing any frustration. Sergio couldn't know of this. Instead, he tried to act like always.

"I will get some wine. I think I deserve a treat after this long day," he told them, and Sergio simply nodded quickly. As Andrés stood by the door, Martín gave him a last glance. His quick smirk promised him something, and Andrés made his way out.

___

Andrés, already feeling quite peaceful after some glasses, had decided to visit the garden outside of the monastery. It had seemed unbelievable to Sergio at first when he told him that he owned this place. Andrés was always proud of the fact that he was excellent at stealing and using it to make his life a little bit better. The people liked him, too.

He lied down on one of the cots and watched the dark sky. The moon was shining, and the place was silent. He had been dreaming of what happened today for a very long time. Martín's hands, his lips, his strong arms, his beautiful eyes, his adorable, slight accent - Sergio didn't have a clue what he had done to his younger brother by bringing him along.

Andrés looked up as he heard the sounds of feet walking through grass. Martín smiled and put his finger in front of his lips. He slowly made his way toward him, like a lion seeking its prey, and Andrés allowed him to lie on top of him. 

"How romantic. The moon. It's the middle of the night. You like it like that, don't you?"

Martín's low voice made Andrés weak, espacially right now. He smirked up at him with raised brows.

"Now you followed me, Martín. Shouldn't you sleep?"

"But that's what you want," Martín replied, watching Andrés grin disappear slowly. He brought his hand down to his face, stroking gently. Andrés leaned into his touch, automatically pressing his body up against Martín's. Martín let out a short sigh before leaning down to kiss Andrés right on the lips. Andrés wrapped his arms around him, kissing back eagerly, as if he had waited for this kiss for such a long time - which, was not a lie.

Martín drew back and grinned as Andrés' lips followed him, wanting more.

"A bit uncomfortable here, no? Should we go into my room? Yours? Your choice, cariño," he said. Andrés had never heard him say this to him before. If Martín only was able to read his mind, to be able to know what Andrés was imagining and wishing for right now. 

"No. Here," Andrés whispered, shutting his eyes. Martín raised his brows.

"Right here?"

"Yes."

Martín didn't let the poor man wait and got rid of their clothes. Andrés was just wearing a robe. He always wore such expensive things, even for simply going to sleep. Anyone could just enter the garden right now, but nobody of them cared.

Andrés wasn't doing this for the first time. Yes, he had been married to women before. Multiple times. It didn't mean that he never tried anying out with men. He had experimented, like most people did. The difference was that Martín was something special to Andrés. 

Andrés tried to stifle his sounds as he felt Martín. He was doing it slowly, taking care and watching his body and face to know if everything was alright. Andrés nodded and bit down on his lip before resting his head on the cot. He wanted to look up at his face while they were doing this. 

The only thing that could be heard were Andrés' and Martín's moans and breathing, and the fact that it was so damn risky made it even better.

Andrés did realize that this wasn't perhaps the most comfortable place to do it on, but he had wanted it that way, and Martín was managing to make it feel good for him nevertheless. It was different than he had imagined it. It had been years since Andrés had sex like this, and he had to get used to the pain again. Luckily, it didn't seem to be bad whenever he looked up at Martín. They didn't talk much, not at all, which was alright for both of them. There were no loud moans, no cursing, but also no kissing or praising. It was a simple fuck, but hell, Andrés loved it. If he didn't have to be quiet, Andrés would have repeated Martín's name over and over again, and loud enough for a lot of people to hear. 

It became difficult for Andrés to be completely quiet, and a groan slipped out. Martín then leaned down, planting kisses on his face several times, thrusting hard, and both of them eventually came to their release.

Andrés and Martín were sweating and breathing loudly by the time they were done. Andrés felt adrenaline rush through his body, and Martín gave him a kiss on the forehead. He seemed more affectionate than expected.

"That should have happened a long time ago already, cariño," Martín told him with a wide, satisfied grin. He noticed how it made Andrés smile slightly whenever he called him that. Martín sat down next to him, and Andrés leaned down to pick his robe up. "Was I too rough?" 

Andrés saw his concerned face and immediately shook his head.

"No. It was simply ... excellent," he replied, whispering against his lips. "The next time, I want to do it on the table. The table you work on all day," he said.

"That can be arranged. You can get what you want."

"I always get what I want," Andrés said with a laugh.


End file.
